


Role Reversal

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: December Challenge [19]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A/B/O, Alphas: Thomas-Angelica-Hercules-John, Background Eliza/Maria, M/M, Omegas: Eliza-Alex-Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: There were certain things that Alexander Hamilton hated about their society.The idea that he had to take off work or suffer through the pain of suppressants just so that assholes like Jefferson would leave him alone? Well, that was one of them.Thankfully, there's Eliza and Aaron- the two best friends that a guy could ever ask for.What Alex didn't have was a partner that understood... certain preferences he had.Enter John Laurens, the new guy at work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlelion/gifts).



Aaron’s knuckles turning white around his pen served as a warning.

The only one Alex received before a familiar scent surrounded him. He didn’t have to see Jefferson’s hand to know who it was leaning over him, front molded to Alex’s back, fingers splayed across the document Alex had been working on. “Alex-”

“Jefferson.” Because they weren’t familiar enough to use each other’s first names, and maybe if he kept repeating Jefferson’s last name- he would remember that. “What an unpleasant surprise.”

“Now, we both know you don’t mean that.” Jefferson, it seemed, could not hide his amusement at Alex’s situation. “You smell rather delicious today, have any special plans for the evening?”

Only if one considered nesting with Eliza to be special. Which, in many ways it was. After all, his friend was six months pregnant and any time he was able to wrestle away from her girlfriend Maria was to be cherished. 

The fact that they both enjoyed the comfort of nesting, well, it was a boon. Especially during times like these.

“No answer?” Jefferson’s chin pressed into the top of his head. “You could always hang out at my place this week. Your pill clearly isn’t working, so why not let yourself enjoy the full effects of your heat?”

Actually, his pill was working just fine. But the side effects weren’t worth taking the full dose, and he definitely wasn’t interested in taking off a week until it passed. If alphas like Jefferson couldn’t control themselves around his pheromones? Well, that was their problem. 

One that didn’t require trying to pressure him into mating. But that was alright; Alex had the solution to that.

Across the table, Aaron tensed and Alex reached out with one foot to nudge him, to let him know that it was okay. Tilted his head back at the same time, rubbing his cheek against Jefferson’s stubble. “And if my definition of a good time is fucking you nice and slow? Enjoying that tight alpha ass of yours?”

Jefferson scoffed. “Stop kidding yourself, sweet thing. I bet you’re leaking in your chair, thinking about a nice, hard knot in you. I’ll even let you ride me if that will help you feel like you’re in control.”

“Thanks but no thanks.” Alex shrugged him off, pushing back his chair and forcing Jefferson to stumble at the same time. Grabbed his bag before looking at Aaron. “You coming? Someone here is too much of a slave to his hormones for us to get anything done.”

Once they were in the safety of Aaron’s apartment, Alex flopped across the bed, ignoring Aaron’s exhausted sigh. “That fucker thinks I would let him knot in me. I’d sooner ask you to.”

“Please, help yourself. I don’t mind you rubbing all over my sheets.” While more reserved around people like Jefferson, Aaron’s natural aggravation never failed to soothe Alex’s nerves. Not that Alex planned on admitting he enjoyed pissing the man off. “And just in case you’ve forgotten, neither of us can knot.”

Maybe not technically. But Alex had come across a website recently, with toys that he hadn’t been able to get his mind off of. Not that sex toys were a new phenomenon by any means, plenty of omegas used them during partnerless heats. 

But these toys?

They’d been something else entirely. Cock sheaths with inflatable knots, lube meant to imitate the feel of slick. Even without a knot, it was archaic thinking that an omega couldn’t top someone- but the idea of being able to have one-

It was enticing.

Aaron wouldn’t understand, though. “Guess you’ll just have to fist me.”

“Why are we friends again?” Aaron dropped his bag on the floor before joining Alex on the bed.

Didn’t seem surprised in the slightest when Alex draped himself over his chest. “Because you’re really bad at telling people to fuck off. I’d offer to give you lessons, but then who would I eat lunch with?” 

“Jefferson? Lafayette? Angelica? Any one of the people who couldn’t keep themselves from lingering near us at the cafe today?” Despite the annoyance in his voice, Aaron stroked the top of Alex’s head while he talked. “I think I even saw the new guy, Laurens, pass by the door one too many times to be natural.”

“Angelica?” Now, there was a woman who could top him any day. Maybe being an alpha had something to do with her success, but Alex didn’t doubt for a minute that she would have carried her own even without it. 

How women alphas worked, Alex wasn’t sure. But he was willing to find out- except for one small detail. “Eliza would kill me, though. Besides, I thought she and Hercules were hitting it off.”

“They’re both Alphas, last time I checked.” Details, details. “Even if they do decide to date, it’s likely they’ll take mates.”

Alex hummed. “Do you think they might take the same one? Not that I’d volunteer or anything, but imagine the possibilities.”

Hercules wasn’t exactly unattractive by any means. Then again, with Alex’s hormones raging the way they were, even Jefferson was attractive. He was just thankful that recognizing someone was hot didn’t also mean giving up his personality.

It’d be a cold day in hell before he rolled over for someone like Jefferson. Abs and fabulous hair didn’t make up for the fact that the dude was a pretentious asshole. One who clearly didn't respect Alex's boundaries in public, who knew how bad he was behind closed doors.

“You could ask.” Alex looked up, startled from his train of thought. “Hercules or Angelica. I’m sure Eliza would forgive you, and at least then you’d have an alpha. Or two. No need to keep torturing the rest of us by refusing to take your pills.”

“Am I torturing you?” Of course, Alex knew what Aaron probably meant, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to be obnoxious first. “Do you secretly have some alpha in you? Thinking about knotting me after all?”

Aaron groaned, tugging on Alex’s hair in reprimand. “I just think you're ridiculous.”

“You can’t tell me that you enjoy this.” Alex rolled so that he was on his side, enabling him to look Aaron in the eye. “You’re almost as ambitious as I am- you like being forced to choose between taking off a week or being in excruciating pain while your body recoups from the suppressants? This isn’t fucking fair.”

“Please tell Eliza that.” Aaron pushed himself up to sit, legs crisscrossed beneath him. “Or Angelica for that matter. Omegas aren’t the only people in the world with problems.”

No. Of course not. “Technically, considering Eliza’s pregnant, she hasn’t had a period in ages.”

Ages. Six months. Same difference. Aaron reached out, brushing a piece of hair behind his ear. “I don’t know why you won’t invest in a band for this ridiculous mop. And my point still stands. We work with what we’ve got. No need to go bucking the system and making a scene. If you find someone, or just take your meds, Jefferson will leave you alone.”

The fact that Alex had repeated told him to fuck off should have been enough. It wasn’t like Alex halved his meds to spite people.

But Aaron-

Aaron didn’t understand. Didn’t want to understand. Preferred to work within the system, avoid confrontation when possible. And sometimes, sometimes Alex appreciated having him around to ground him. To keep him from flying off the handle. 

But with things like this-

It was just frustrating.

After a stretched uncomfortable silence, Aaron glanced at the clock on his shelf. “Not to rush you off so that I can wash my sheets of your scent- but, didn’t you say that you and Eliza were going to nest tonight?”

“Love you too, Aaron.” Alex considered grinding down, just to get his scent further into the sheets, before rolling off. “And thanks. For hanging out with me today, even if I do smell delicious.”

The sound of the pillow hitting the door as it closed behind Alex made him laugh. It was a sign of love, really.

Back in his own apartment, Alex went through the motions of making sure there was food, but nothing that smelled too strongly. Wanted to make sure that his nest was as comfortable as possible for Eliza. 

Dug around in the back of his closet for the weird pillow that had the arms, so that Eliza would be better supported on the floor. Tossed it and an electric blanket into the laundry basket he liked to use to tote things around the house. 

An effort that Eliza seemed to appreciate once she was all snuggled up inside, sipping on apple juice. “Remind me to have you make a nest in the house for after little Phil is born.”

“Ooh, are we having a little boy?” That was news to Alex. “Little Susie is going to have a baby brother, I bet she’s so excited.”

Eliza laughed. “She doesn’t know yet, actually. She’s too young to know what the bulge means.”

“Better tell her soon.” Alex snuggled into his own blanket, pleased for the company. “Or are you just going to bring a baby home one day?”

“Maria’s job.” Eliza waved one hand, clearly not too into the idea of the conversation. “I would have told Susie back when we found out I was pregnant, but she was worried I might not carry to term.”

Not carry to term? “Why wouldn’t you? You’re healthy right?”

Because the idea that Eliza might be sick, and Alex not know-

Thankfully, Eliza shook her head. “Maria’s just a worry-wart at times.”

That Alex could understand. Allowed the conversation to drift to all the things that Eliza needed to do before the baby was born. The two of them had already agreed to hire a nanny ahead of time. During the first few months, before Eliza went back to work, the nanny would help out with housekeeping and it would hopefully give Eliza more of a chance to nap.

Something that Alex rather wanted himself at the moment. A nap. Something firm to rub himself off on. Sometimes he wished Aaron were more open to the idea of omega-omega sex. His friend was pretty, and there would be no need to worry about strings. Just someone to get off with during their heats.

“Alex?” Alex shook his head, trying to regain his focus. “Are you okay? You’re usually a bit more focused and you’re a bit flushed- Oh.”

Oh indeed. Alex pushed his face into a pillow. Did his best to ignore Eliza’s overdone sigh. “I just thought I smelled you because of the pregnancy. Alex-”

Wasn’t there some sort of unwritten rule about not talking about smells? It was one thing with Aaron, but the idea of Eliza noticing made him groan. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to leave so that you can-” Eliza paused, clearly uncertain about actually saying anything out loud.

Which meant he could pretend that she wasn’t about to suggest he masturbate or find someone to fuck him. “I took my meds. I just-”

“Didn’t take all of them?” Eliza’s fingers were gentle when she reached over to card them through his hair. “It doesn’t help if you don’t take them all.”

It meant that he could exist in public without fear of being assaulted. Increased fear. It was absolutely ridiculous that he had to worry about it at all. The idea that Alphas couldn’t control themselves just because of hormones- personally Alex thought it was an excuse more often than not.

“Look-” Eliza tugged the pillow away from his face- “Take the day off tomorrow. Nest with me. You can massage my feet and bring me food. That should be the worst of it right? Then it’ll be easier to do the half dose thing you’re such a fan of.”

Well, if it was for Eliza.


	2. Chapter 2

When Aaron noticed him in the doorway, he sighed. “I thought you were going to take a few more days off. Ride things out for once.”

“Let me hide under your desk.” Fuck, calling it hiding was ridiculous- and yet- “I swear I took them today.”

“Go home, Alex.” Despite the snap, Aaron moved back and Alex dropped his bag before fitting himself into the space. Did his best to smile when Aaron rolled backward so that he could look down at him. “Is this really somehow better than going home?”

No. But Alex wasn’t ready to give in yet. “If they haven’t kicked in after lunch, I’ll go home.”

“After lunch?” Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose. “What are you going to do? Rut against my legs until then?”

If Aaron didn’t stop suggesting things like that, he just might. “Jefferson licked me this morning. Please understand my distress.”

The worst part was knowing that Jefferson thought he was being sexy. Had pinned Alex to the wall and licked and nipped at his ear while murmuring about all the things he was so sure that Alex wanted from him.

If it weren’t for John coming by, getting Jefferson’s attention with a comment about something Madison needed- Alex wasn’t sure what would have happened. 

Even Angelica’s hand had lingered on his shoulder longer than it should have this morning. She was too professional to directly offer- not to mention one of the role models of Alex’s theory that Alphas could control themselves. But that hadn’t stopped her from pressing a kiss to his hair, something that seemed to be an excuse to sniff him.

“You could avoid Jefferson at home.” Aaron had that look on his face, like he thought Alex was a toddler. “Or, if for some reason you have an aversion to your place- my apartment.”

“You just want me all to yourself-” Alex fluttered his eyelashes, laughing when Aaron rolled his eyes- “It usually isn’t this bad. I think I just took my dose late today.”

“This can’t be productive.” Aaron’s gaze flickered between Alex and the pile of work on his own desk. “Even you have to see that. Maybe Eliza would appreciate some help?”

Eliza would. Maria on the other hand- 

Maria had asked that Alex stop coming over during his heat. Eliza still wasn’t healed enough to have sex, and his scent was making their house a less than pleasant place for the alpha. 

“They have the nanny.” Alex puffed out his cheeks. “Don’t want Lil Phil to get confused about the adults in his life.”

“Aw, you mean he isn’t going to call you Daddy?”

It was clearly meant to lighten the mood, and Alex allowed himself to be distracted. “No. But you can, if you like.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, nudging Alex with his toes. “Sorry, I’m a taken man.”

“Taken?” That was news to Alex. “Are you-”

There was a bite mark on Aaron’s shoulder, only visible when Aaron loosened his tie and tugged his collar to the side. Alex leaned forward, fingers hovering over the skin before pulling back. “When?”

“Last month.” Aaron made swift work of rebuttoning his shirt. “We met before that, of course. But she didn’t make a move until last month.”

Of course. Because it would be irresponsible of Aaron to jump into bed with someone. What Alex was more interested in was the who. Aaron could be private, but Alex didn’t think him ‘hiding a mate for over a month’ private.

Wasn’t sure how he felt about the idea that Aaron might have hidden her from Alex specifically. “Are you going to tell me who?”

Aaron glanced off to the side, watching the hall for a moment before shaking his head. “Nothing personal. She’s just- It’s important that we keep it a secret. You understand, right?”

A secret. An important secret. Alex considered it for a moment before sighing in the most exaggerated fashion that he could. “I guess I could forgive you.”

“Why do I feel like there’s an if coming?”

Because Aaron knew him well. “You let me keep hiding under your desk and stop pestering me to go home.”

A plan that almost worked. Aaron even agreed to bring him lunch, so that he didn’t have to go out. Joined him on the floor so that they could chat about Aaron’s mate in the vaguest of terms. It wasn’t quite the same as Aaron telling him who she was- but getting the little details about their time together was nice.

Throughout the afternoon it’d gotten easier and easier to focus. Stopped squirming to relieve the pressure between his legs. Things that made him feel safe to leave on his own, rather than asking for Aaron or Angelica to escort him back home.

“Well, if it isn’t Alexander Hamilton.” Alex froze, turning on heel to look at the source of the voice.

Found it put him face to face with John’s chest. Huffed when he was prevented from stepping back by an arm wrapping around his waist.

John placed his cheek against the top of Alex’s head. “You know- I put a whole lot of effort into keeping you safe at work and you throw it all away by walking alone.”

So that had been intentional. He and John had never talked much at work- being in different departments meant that their paths shouldn’t have had reason to cross. And yet-

John always seemed to be there when Jefferson was at his worst. Never directly chastised him, but there was always a reason why Jefferson needed to be called away. A paper to look at, a meeting he’d forgotten, a phone call that needed his special touch.

“Thanks.” Except Alex wasn’t so sure he meant that.

Sure, having someone watch his back regarding Jefferson was fantastic- but he wasn’t weak. Knew how to take care of himself. 

Not to mention the fact that John wasn’t letting him go. Had he been protecting Alex from Jefferson because he wanted Alex to himself? And if so, why wait until now to make a move?

“Sorry-” John’s grip dropped and Alex took two steps back to look up at the man- “Couldn’t resist. I just wanted to offer to walk you home.”

“And decided to molest me instead?”

John snorted. “I hardly consider a hug molestation. Though, if you’d like me to-”

In the purely hormonal sense, of course he did. John had the same cocky arrogance that Jefferson did, except instead of coming off as a creep-

Instead of coming off as a creep, John used it to protect Alex. Seemed to genuinely care when other people made him feel uncomfortable. And sure, the joke was a little off color, but considering the way Alex joked with Aaron, it wasn’t as if he could complain about it.

Alex glanced behind him, toward the direction of his apartment. “I don’t need someone to protect me. I’ve walked home plenty of times.”

“True.” John’s hands were in his pockets, and Alex allowed himself to appreciate the exposed forearms before ripping his gaze away. Fucking hormones. “But I also don’t think you realize how uh, fragrant you are.”

Fuck. “Still?”

“No one will mess with you if I’m there.” John seemed so sure of that.

It wasn’t necessarily true, though. It might warn off some Alphas, but considering how easy it would be to smell that he wasn’t actually taken- there would be some willing to fight. 

Alex wasn’t even against fighting. He loved the thrill of it. The adrenaline, bodies close together. Even the salty scent of sweat. But what he wasn’t okay with was the idea that whoever won had a right to him.

But hopefully it wouldn’t come to that. Alex sighed, shifted his bag on his shoulder. “If you really want to, I guess I could let you walk with me.”

Thankfully, John didn’t call him on the fact that Alex would be the one benefiting from it. “Excellent.”

John’s comment held true. Even though Alex occasionally earned a second glance, no one bothered to approach after noticing John.

Who did his best to keep a simple conversation flowing. Nothing too personal, just an easy way to pass the time. 

The problem was that Alex didn’t want to talk. It seemed that since John’s comments about his scent, he’d grown more aware of his own hormones. Of the slickness between his legs.

Did his best to tamp down on his arousal, something made harder by John’s pheromones. Pheromones, because that was the only explanation for the way Alex couldn’t keep his eyes off of the curve of John’s ass when he walked just a few steps in front.

A wonderful ass in Alex’s opinion. Not that there was a chance that the Alpha would let him near it. 

And Alex definitely wasn't imagining John holding him tight again. How it would feel to rut against that stomach. Debating whether or not he’d be okay with the man sliding into him.

No.

Because Alex was better than that. He wasn’t a slave to these ridiculous hormones.

“Alex,” John’s voice was inappropriately rough when he snapped Alex’s name. “Stop.”

Which, again, Alex definitely didn’t find attractive. “What?”

“Whatever it is you’re thinking about.” Alex froze. “Wait until you’re safe inside your nest. You’re- Just wait. Please.”

Oh. Alex took a deep breath, trying to force his brain to more appropriate things. Like how great it would be once he was able to see Eliza and little Phil again next week.

Almost missed John’s exhaled ‘thank you.' Bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying that he’d give John something to be thankful for.

Because he could. Alex had been careful about not getting bitten or knotted, but that didn’t mean he’d avoided all of the fun. There’d been an omega or two, and even a few betas that he’d fooled around with. Knew he was pretty good with his mouth.

Rumor had it that Alphas were a bit more endowed, even without the knot, but Alex could handle it.

Alex flinched when his shoulders hit the brick of a nearby building. John’s breath was hot against his ear, but it was other, much more interesting things, that had Alex’s attention. Like the erection pressing into his stomach. “Do you understand the meaning of the word stop?”

“John-”

Firm hands increased the pressure holding him against the wall. “Do you know the things I’d like to do to you right now?”

Yes.

The same thing every unbonded Alpha wanted to do to him. The thought should have been hot. Alex should have tilted his head to the side, batted his lashes- invited John into his apartment.

But Alex didn’t want what people wanted from him. What John wanted. Slammed his foot down on John’s toe in response.

It was either that, or the sudden change in his pheromones that made John back away. Watched as the Alpha rubbed at his face. “Sorry. I just-”

“It’s fine,” Alex cut him off. “I’m just not interested in being someone’s fucktoy just because of fucking biology.”

At least they were close to Alex’s apartment, and he said nothing as John silently trailed behind, still determined to make sure Alex got home safe. 

Alex’d almost made it up the steps when John called out his name. The Alpha hesitated a moment before shoving his hands in his pockets when Alex turned around. “I know Jefferson keeps turning down your offer. But that doesn’t mean I would.”

Offer.

John sent him one last fleeting glance before heading back to wherever his own place was. He was out of sight before what he meant properly hit Alex.

The doorframe rattled with the force that he shut it, but Alex didn’t care. Just wanted to make it back to his nest. Wrapped himself up in one of Aaron’s favorite blankets so that he could revel in his friend’s scent as he tried to figure out what to do with this new information. 

Maybe if he laid there long enough it the smell, some of his friend’s level-headedness would wear off on him. After all, there wasn’t anyone better at giving cautious advice.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m just saying-” Eliza waved her spoon toward him, dribble of ice cream hitting the table because of it. “If you’re still thinking about it now, you should talk to him.”

Easier said than done. Since their little walk home John seemed to be avoiding him. Possibly because Jefferson was too. Rumor had it that the latter had finally found himself a willing omega, though who would want to put up with Jefferson was beyond Alex.

“I meant what I said. I don’t want to be someone’s fucktoy just because he’s an alpha.” Didn’t want to, wasn’t going to.

Usually Eliza sided with him. But his friend only rolled her eyes. “If you were being a fucktoy, you would have bedded Jefferson. Christ, Alex. Attraction is a thing. So what if he happens to be an Alpha.”

“But-”

Eliza cut him off. “No buts. You aren’t in heat right now. You still want to, and I quote, ‘fuck that tight Alpha ass.’ He has implied that he wouldn’t be opposed. Somehow I doubt fucking him would be giving into your biology or whatever ridiculous statement is about to come out of your mouth.”

“You think I’m being ridiculous.” Maybe he was. Alex groaned, dropping his head to the table. “I just- I don’t know how to pick up an Alpha. Usually they’re the ones doing the picking up, and I’ve already rejected him. I can’t just walk up to him and tell him I’d like to fuck his ass.”

“You could ask him to dinner.” Eliza made a show of dropping her spoon into the bowl. “And then ask if he’d like to have you over for coffee.”

Alex blinked, nose wrinkling. “Aaron said I’m not allowed to have coffee. You know what happened last time.”

“Alex.” Her tone made it perfectly clear just how ridiculous she thought he was being. “I wasn’t actually talking about coffee, nor do I think he’ll assume you are. Please go get laid this weekend before you drive me up the wall.”

Dinner. 

If Eliza was to be believed, that’s all Alex needed to do. Ask John to dinner. So after lunch he returned to the office, trying to figure out when he could do it. Trying to come up with an excuse to even be in that area of the building, so that he could claim it wasn’t intentional ending up there. That he just wanted to stop in and say hi.

A completely pointless task when he found John sitting next to the copier, watching the ceiling as the machine whirled. 

Considering there was a copier closer to John’s office, it seemed a little odd. “John?”

Startled, John hopped off the table. Pinched his nose before sighing. “Oh. It’s you.”

Ouch. Alex went to apologize for bothering him when the man continued, “Fucking Gil decided to put cardstock in the printer and then, in trying to fix his mistake, did something that caused it to start smoking. My shit was due at lunch, but I couldn’t get everything copied, so I’m stealing this one and hiding from Washington.”

“I didn’t know that copiers could smoke.” Maybe Gil had cut a wire somewhere? But he shouldn’t have been anywhere near those for a paper jam. “I’m sure Wash will understand.”

“Yeah, well, I ain’t tempting it. I will have my shit in hand when I see him.” 

Alex couldn’t blame him there. While generally a good boss, Washington could be a bit overbearing at times. “Sorry you’re having such a rough day.”

John shrugged, grinning for the first time since they started talking. “At least I got to see you.”

Well, that didn’t sound like John was upset that he’d walked up. Alex weighed his options. He could leave it at that, go back to his desk and not risk opening up a can of worms. Or- Or he could listen to Eliza’s advice. Ask John to dinner. Except that seemed a little too formal for Alex’s tastes. “You want to go for drinks later? If anyone deserves a beer, it’s you.”

“Hate to turn you down, but I don’t drink. Light weight plus Alpha genes-” John made a face, as if conveying what he thought about that. “But- If that was just an excuse to hang out after work, I’m in. I got this wicked new french press if you’re into that kind of thing.”

Caffeine was still a bad idea, but Alex bit his lip before nodding. “Probably shouldn’t risk coffee, but I don’t mind chilling while you drink some.”

A shoulder squeeze shouldn’t have sent Alex’s heart racing, not like that. Not when he wasn’t in heat. But it did and he quickly excused him with a comment about not incurring Washington’s wrath himself. 

Did his best to focus as the rest of the day passed by and when that failed, Alex tried to convince himself that this was no different than hanging out with Eliza or Aaron after work. That inviting someone over for coffee was just that. Alex wasn’t in heat, so it was unlikely that John thought he wanted sex.

An assumption that John smashed less than two minutes after Alex climbed into his truck. “So- Can I take this as you having rethought my offer?”

Part of Alex wanted to claim he didn’t know what John was talking about. After all, the man had been extremely vague when he dropped Alex off, and wasn’t exactly being any clearer at the moment. “Eh, still not a huge fan of coffee. Takes too long for me to come down from it.”

“You get too hyped up?” John sounded incredulous. “Never. You’re one of the chillest people I know.”

The only time Alex could be accused of being chill was while he slept. “Fuck off.”

“Much rather fuck you.” John’s eyes didn’t leave the road, even though his tone changed. “Well, be fucked by you. Same difference.”

Alright, that was not so vague. Not vague at all, in fact. “You’d really be okay with an Omega fucking you?”

“Just because I’m an Alpha doesn’t mean my prostate is non-existent.” John ran a hand through his hair, messing up his ponytail in the process. “And it’s not about status or roles. You’re cute for a little shit and I ain’t going to lie- I thought it was hot when you stood up to Jefferson.”

Oh. So it was personal and not just a general thing. 

Before Alex could finish processing that, John was pulling into his parking space. “Welcome to my pad, please excuse the mess.”

Mess was an understatement, but the casual chaos fit John in an odd way. An open floor plan would have been more elegant if it didn’t show off how bad John’s coffee habit and distaste for washing dishes clashed. Not to mention the random stack of bowls on the counter with what looked like a bag of sugar inside.

The living room hosted a couch and three bean bag chairs, an odd choice considering their age. Not that it stopped Alex from flopping down in one. “Changed my mind, I can’t fuck someone who still thinks that they’re twenty. College twinks aren’t my style.”

“If either of us had to be called a twink, I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t be me.” John paused, one hand on the corner of the couch. “You know, if you did want something to happen- it might help to be where we can touch.”

“You know,” Alex mimicked. “If you wanted something to happen you could park your ass between my legs. Maybe watch some TV rather than plotting the quickest route between here and the bedroom.”

John cocked an eyebrow, but ultimately grabbed the remote and leaned back against the bean bag. Didn’t even complain when Alex tugged the ponytail holder out of his hair. Though he did grunt when Alex’s attempt at combing his fingers through his hair ran into tangles. “You know, if your hair wasn’t so fucking curly, it wouldn’t hurt.”

The only response was a huff.

But it felt good to have John there. Especially once he leaned his head back, fluttering his eyelashes. Letting Alex know just how intentional the pressure against his crotch was. Pushy asshole.

But that was alright. Two could play that game. Idly, as it it were just the obvious choice after brushing John’s hair, Alex moved his hands to massage John’s ears. Tugged on his hair to get him to sit up a little more, so that Alex could dig his thumbs into the back of John’s neck. Scratch along the little bit of exposed skin.

“You’re not being very nice.” John stared up at him, head back against the beanbag once more. “You get to touch me, but what can I do?”

Alex tapped his cheek, pretending to think about it. “You could strip. Maybe face me before getting back in place.”

Technically, John agreeing to get fucked didn’t mean he’d agreed to being dominated, but he listened well enough. Stripped, nice and slow. Well aware of how good he looked, of how toned he was beneath his clothes.

Tugged Alex to his feet next so that he could push his slacks off. “I’m going to kiss you now. Kind of believe in doing that before I get a dick in my mouth.”

Alex laughed, feeling sheepish. “Guess I didn’t think about the best order of things. Not used to leading.”

“Good.” John gripped his chin, tilting it up for a kiss. Just as rough and possessive as Alex had hoped it would be. “I like knowing I’m the first.”

Alex liked knowing the same. That John hadn’t bottomed before. Something he thought about as John’s fingers rucked his shirt up. As John controlled the kiss, using the inches he had on Alex to his advantage. Not quite fighting Alex for dominance, but definitely letting him know that he could.

“Bedroom?” John murmured, forehead pressed against Alex’s. “Or are you into fucking in livingrooms? Cause I can be flexible.”

Bedroom.

John kissed him again, one hand between them, massaging Alex’s cock. Turning the semi hardon he’d had for most of the evening into a full blown erection. 

One that he teased Alex about as soon as his ass hit the bed. “Not bad for an Omega.”

If it weren’t for the fact that John had already agreed to bottom, Alex would’ve told him to fuck off. He wasn’t ashamed of his size, not in the slightest. His cock did what it needed to do and that was the important part. Besides, looking at them both, he wasn’t even that much smaller than John.

But it did draw Alex’s attention to another problem. John wasn’t even hard yet. So Alex tugged him closer, fingers splayed across John’s ass for the first time. Fucking lovely. Perfect size. Perfect ass.

And Alex was lucky enough that it belonged to someone who wanted him to fuck it.

“Hey, I thought I was the one going to give the blowjob-” John’s breath caught when Alex swirled his tongue along the head- “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I’d be a shitty top if I didn’t make sure you enjoyed yourself.” It wouldn’t be fair to only focus on his own pleasure. Especially not their first time.

Alex had to make this good if he wanted there to be a repeat session. And he did. With toys even. But first he had to bring it up to John, see if he would be okay with something like that. With Alex fucking him with a cock sheath, a fake knot.

The cock in his mouth was growing. Thickening with blood. Lengthening too, Alex realized as he pulled back. Stared at the evidence of how much he was effecting John. Ran his fingers along the beginning of John’s knot, enjoying the way it made the Alpha whine.

Definitely a grower. Alex nuzzled it with his nose, aware it would only get bigger.

But first Alex had other business. Encouraged John to lean over the side of the bed before asking where the lube was. Dribbled some right on John’s wrinkled hole once he’d grabbed it.

“Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you knot me when I’m in heat,” Alex said, sliding one finger inside.

Felt a subtle thrill at the way John bucked back, encouraging him to try for a second one. Couldn’t believe how tightly John squeezed around him. Worked his fingers in and out until he felt comfortable trying to spread them, to open John up enough to take his cock. 

“You know,” John circled his hips as he said it, grinding his cock into the bed. “For someone who wanted this so much, you sure are taking your sweet ass time.”

“I’d say fuck you, but well-” Alex reached for the lube again, using it to slick up his cock so he could push in- “I already am.”

If John muttered ‘finally’, well, Alex could pretend he didn’t hear it. Focused on the heat, on the way John squeezed whenever Alex hit just the right spot. Enjoyed the moans and gasps, took them as validation. Reassurance that John was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Felt his own orgasm approaching, so Alex reached down to jack John off. Huffed when John shook his head, mumbled between gasps that they could do that after Alex finished. Something he did an embarrassingly short amount of time later. Let himself rest against John’s back for a few breaths before crawling up the bed.

Laid flat, expecting John to switch roles. To prep him. Raised an eyebrow at the lube but resisted the urge to snip that being an Omega meant he didn’t need any. 

Shivered when John drizzled it along his stomach instead, rutting his cock into the slick, sucking bruises into Alex’s throat as he did. Marking him. Claiming him with each bite. Sunk his teeth into the juncture of Alex’s throat and shoulder as he finally came.

Came and came and came. Coating Alex’s chest and stomach.

Ran his fingers along the marks on Alex’s neck when he finally flopped onto his side. “These won’t go away for days.”

Days that Alex would need to wear a high collar or risk being found out. Surprisingly, the thought didn’t bother him. Not one bit. “Good.”

“Think you’ll come back for more once they’ve faded?”

Not a doubt. As much as Jefferson mocked the idea- as much as Aaron hadn’t believed that someone would let him- This worked. They worked. “Told you, when my heat comes ‘round I’mma be pissed if you don’t knot me.”

John wrinkled his nose. “Dunno. That sounds an awful lot like commitment. More the hit it and quit it type.”

If it weren’t for John’s comment about the bruises, Alex might have believed it. As was, he shoved the man’s chest lightly. “I’mma hit you if you don’t get up and grab a rag to clean up your mess. I’m fucking drenched.”

Laughter. That was always a good sound. John shifted, dipping his head so that he could lick a stripe across Alex’s pec. “I can think of better ways to get you clean, if you’re in?”

Somehow, Alex suspected that it would end up with them both dirty again, but who was he to complain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading/commenting/kudosing! I'm over on tumblr at the same username and you're always welcome to drop me a line there.


End file.
